The Shorter Story
by teapirategirl
Summary: Elizabeth never found Will as a child, Jack did instead. What happens when Jack has to use Elizabeth as leverage to get out of Port Royal and take care of a certain curse?Well a love triangle and a lot of banter ensues.Sparrabeth!A 'what if' version of it
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello people. Here you are...an AU COTBP fic in which Jack finds Will instead and Elizabeth gets stuck with them due to a series of events. A lot of banter, jealousy, adventure and a love triangle ensues. Sound familiar?**

**Well this is the Prologue and the real story will kick off in the next chapter. I also tried out a little special style just for this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Read and review please.**

* * *

"Don't I get a pistol with one shot?" Jack asked calmly. Not turning away from the sea as he stood on the plank.

"He's right gents give him his gun," Barbossa ordered with a laugh.

Jack would try his illogical logic on him but he knew it was no use.

"Nice knowing you Jack."

Jack shot him a smirk. He promised it wasn't the last they'd be seeing of him before he dived into the Caribbean.

3 days later...

Jack finished off another bottle of rum as the ship neared the island and hoped the rum runners wouldn't be too angry about the few missing bottles of rum. Even if they were he was Captain Jack Sparrow and he would talk it out with them.

He thereby considered himself saved.

1 year later...

Captain Jack Sparrow was -not for the first time- glad to see a wrecked ship. No gun could cause such damage except the Pearl's.

That bastard Barbossa was somewhere close by and it worried him because if the stories were true -and oddly enough they were true most of the time- he'd been looking for the last medallion. What if he'd found it? That would ruin all of Jack's plans...

There was no wind carrying the dinghy and so he rowed for a bit until he was amongst the drifting pieces of wood.

At last he saw a young lad, the only survivor adrift in the middle of the ocean. Pulling him on board he noticed-with an arrogant confident smile- that he was wearing exactly what he needed. He had extraordinary luck...as always.

As his eyelids fluttered open Jack grinned and held out his hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow son. Friend and associate of your father's? How are you this fine afternoon?"

The boy's scream was muffled by Jack's already extended hand and his amused chuckle. The boy was quite a stick in the mud. He would have to change that.

* * *

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me," Elizabeth sang before Gibbs stopped her.

"Quiet, missy! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Mr Gibbs bickered.

"Mr. Gibbs that will do," the young Lieutenant ordered.

* * *

When the boy passed out again Jack saw a silhouette of a ship and a lot of shouting about pirates and longboats. He was thankful for the fog which he now rowed into. A soft voice sang in his head...it was strange but he could've sworn he'd heard a pirate shanty come through the fog seconds before.

* * *

Elizabeth escaped to a corner of the ship where she wouldn't be in the way of the running about sailors so she could catch her breath. And she gasped in shock as she saw a ship disappearing into the fog, a ship with a pirate flag. She had to close her eyes and open them again. The Jolly Roger was still there and Elizabeth watched with horror as it turned and grinned at her.

6 months later...

Will smiled as a shot rang through the cave and cut his hand, letting the medallion drop to the chest.

Barbossa's body hit the ground and Jack came to view. The older pirate saluted him with a meaningful smile and young Will Turner smiled back.

1 year and 6 months later...

Elizabeth shut the book she was reading as someone entered the room. She let out her breath when she saw her maid coming in.

"Oh Sarah it's only you," she said as she opened the book again and read it in the light coming from the fireplace.

"Sorry to frighten you miss but it's about time you went to bed."

"Just a few more minutes Sarah. It's getting quite fascinating. I just finished the chapter where he lifts the curse of Cortez from the Aztec gold to get his ship back and now he's sacking all of Port Royal without even firing a shot! It's all absolutely breathtaking."

"That pirate again. Jack Sparrow," Sarah shook her head as she added another log to the fire. "Miss Elizabeth I don't think your father would approve of you filling your head with such stories when there are so many useful things you could read."

"But look! The man is a genius. He even--"

"Dear, these are just stories made up by people to make a criminal look more interesting. The stories...they're all exaggerated!"

"But I saw a ship with black sails! I saw it two years ago on our crossing from England."

"Now now dear. It was just your imagination. And one of these days they'll catch that Jack Sparkes fellow--"

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow Sarah!"

"Yes well, when they do catch him you'll see how wrong you were. He's probably some old hag who couldn't fire a shot if he wanted to. I'm not saying he doesn't exist but all these warrants and awards for his arrests are just a big fuss and a good excuse for those pirate hunters to loiter about."

Elizabeth continued reading the book as she answered. "Well James told me he was hoping to catch him and that means he is of some -if not more- importance."

"Well Lt.Norrington makes it his business bring every criminal to justice. Big or small."

"Indeed," Elizabeth nodded absent mindedly as she flipped through the book and the old woman brushed her hair.

"Now miss your father told me to treat you like my own daughter and I must say you simply can't read that book anymore."

Elizabeth held the book away as Sarah reached for it. She smiled in good nature. "You wouldn't want to see me unhappy would you Sarah?"

"No Elizabeth but I do insist on--"

Finally she snatched the book from the young girl and before Elizabeth could make a move she threw it in the fire.

"No! Oh Sarah how could you?! We must get it out immediately," she said in a high pitched voice as she watched the book burn in fire. Sarah took her by the hand and led her to the bed.

"Now you're a young woman Elizabeth. It's time you got your head out of the clouds and got back to what's real. They are no curses and no Aztec gold."

Elizabeth didn't say anything and waited until she heard the door close until she hurried over to the fireplace and grabbed what was left of the book from the ashes. It was gone for the most part except for the last page which contained a few lines about a curse and a voodoo woman. Elizabeth didn't care any longer, she threw the remains back in the fire and decided it was time to grow up.

She went back to bed.

6 months later...

Jack grinned as Pintel and Ragetti pulled out the dead man's chest.

Will raised an eyebrow. "It _does _exist."

"Of course it does. What do you take me for? A liar?"

"Well--"

"Oh shut it," Jack ordered tiredly. "Hmmm. I doubt Davy will find out about this little incident. Now all we need is the key."

Young Will seemed excited. "We have to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman and--"

"We don't have to do anything. We have all the time in the world," Jack said. "As a matter of fact we're ahead of schedule. What do you say to a little treasure hunt in Tripoli?"

"But Jack what about--"

"I thought so. Back to the longboats," he ordered as he put his hat back on. "Don't forget to bring my heart."

6 months later...

Elizabeth smiled politely at a passing Navy general and mouthed: "How do you do?"

"Elizabeth?"

She turned to find James Norrington by her side. "Lt. Norrington! I've been deprived of the pleasure of your company for far too long."

He stared at her with disbelief. "You've grown into the most beautiful young lady."

She smiled. "You're too kind Lieutenant."

"Not at all. Not at all," Norrington assured her with a stunned look. "Call me James."

"And what, if you don't mind me asking, has been keeping you occupied for the last year?" She asked as she fanned herself and they walked across the ball room.

"I'm not sure it would interest a lady of your standing but I was chasing outlaws off the coast of Tripoli."

"Oh?" Elizabeth feigned interest.

"Yes, yes. Jack Sparrow and his crew of criminals," Norrington said absently as he bowed to a passing lady.

"Oh?!" Elizabeth perked up a bit. "And did you catch him?"

"I would've it wasn't for the terrible storm."

"Oh," Elizabeth acknowledged. "And is he as notorious as they say?"

"Nothing too hard to handle. But he's quite lucky...That storm." Norrington shook his head.

"How brave of you James," Elizabeth said sweetly. She didn't want to seem _too _interested in the subject of pirates.

"Just doing my duty. Those pirates I tell you, they all deserve a hanging," he said as he took her hand in his.

She smiled. "Yes, they all deserve a hanging."

How could she have ever thought otherwise?

A calm sense of belonging overcame her as James Norrington led her along the room. She laughed delicately at a joke she didn't find particularly funny.

5 years later...

Elizabeth bolted straight and shook her head. In her sleep she'd seen gone back to her journey from England when she'd thought she'd seen a pirate ship. It had all been a bad dream. It had to have been. She didn't believe in fantasy stories anymore.

Immediately there were knocks on the door and a couple of maids burst in to help her prepare for the big day. Norrington's promotion ceremony. The man her father wanted her to marry. And really who else would she dream of marrying? There were no men except for him who she could bring herself to spend time with. And yet she didn't _want _marry him, didn't _love _him.

She held her breath as her maid tightened the corset which according to her father was the 'fashion' in London. The feeling that today would be the day she would have to decide about her future wouldn't leave her.

She dreaded everything that was about to happen even thought she knew she should have been happy.

* * *

"Would you mind remind me...why _Port Royal _of all places Jack? For the hundredth time Port Royal has--"

"The strongest Navy power in the Caribbean," Jack finished for Will. "I've heard it enough times William. Thank you. Now may I remind you that--"

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow? Heard it enough times. Thank you," Will joked. Jack rolled his eyes. The boy had certainly took after him even if he was still quite tight laced and honorable at times.

"For your information Master Turner. Port Royal happens to be the closest port with the best possible ships, we need another ship and might I add it is where Tia Dalma told us to go and so we shall go."

Will couldn't argue further so he complained about their current state instead. "This is madness Jack. Couldn't we just _row_ a boat like normal people--erm pirates?"

As a matter of fact they were deep in the ocean with a boat over their heads to make an air pocket.

"You seem to forget that I'm one of the most wanted heads in all of the Caribbean. Now remember no matter what happens you don't commit a crime because--"

"If you get caught I have to help you escape. I've done this before."

"I'm very well aware of that fact lad but you can't seem to get through the day without doing something incredibly--"

"Stupid!" They both finished together. Jack sighed in frustration and pulled a puppy dog face and Will laughed.

When they neared the dock, they swam out from underneath the boat and sneaked away.

"Oi! You there. Stop," the dock master shouted. Will froze afraid they'd been recognized but Jack merely turned around with a smile.

"I'll need your names please and a shilling for the boat."

They all looked back at the boat which was still upside down.

"What d'you say to three shillings and we forget the names?"

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith," he nodded to Jack. "Mr. John," he nodded to Will.

"Oh my isn't that the new ship everyone's been raving about?" Will pointed to the Interceptor. The dock master turned around,nodded and Jack pocketed the three shillings he'd just gave him.

"We must be off!" Jack announced. Not forgetting to pocket the little sack of money on his way.

10 minutes later...

Jack and Will -with skilled collaborated efforts- were sitting in the Interceptor with two of the dumbest Navy soldiers they'd ever met.

"I think he's telling the truth," one of them said.

"But if he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told it to you," Will reasoned with them.

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," Jack added.

They'd never seen a more confused looking bunch in their lives.

* * *

Elizabeth fanned herself as Commodore Norrington led her towards the fort. Why was she suddenly finding it so hard to breathe? She hoped it was James taking her breath away but it seemed to have more to do with her corset.

"You looked lovely today Elizabeth."

"Thank you. You too," she said without thinking. The sun, it was just too bright and too hot and too much. And her fan wasn't working well. Why wasn't it working well? And James kept moving before her eyes. Why wouldn't he stand still?

"...and what I'm trying to say is that I really admire you. I have something to ask Elizabeth--"

"Yes, yes I'd love to James," she assured him absent mindedly.

"You would? But you haven't even heard my--"

"Yes, yes I'm absolutely positive," she said between gasps. "As a matter of fact--Oh my! I can't breathe."

Norrington was looking out at sea. "I'm flattered Elizabeth. I'm quite ecstatic myself--_Elizabeth!_" She'd fell right off the fort.

He screamed after her as he took his coat off.

"Sir! The rocks! It's a miracle she missed them."

They were all running down from the fort to save Elizabeth.

* * *

"Will you be saving her then?"

"I can't swim!" said one. He looked at the other who stared back.

"I'll save her," Will volunteered.

"Tsk! Tsk! Can't let you do that William, that would be doing something _incredibly stupid. _Do me a favor champ...Do _not _lose my effects."

He handed him the effects and jumped after her.It took him a second or two to adjust to the salt in the water but sure enough he could see clearly enough to see the girl sink to the bottom of the ocean. He made his way to to the her and took her in his arms.If it weren't for the obvious danger the picture would almost be beautiful. Clear blue water, a girl floating with her dress and hair spread around her.

They popped out of the water but were dragged down by a wait. He immediately stripped her of the heavy dress and with the dead wight gone they were at the dock in no time.

"She's not breathing," Will said as he helped him bring her on the dock.

"Way to state the obvious," Jack muttered. "Get out of my way."

He took out his pocket knife and tore her corset. She turned, spat out a good amount of water and Jack let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Never would've thought of that."

"You've obviously never been to Singapore," he muttered.

"On your feet!" A man in a funny wig ordered. Bugger! He should have known from the dress that she was important. This was where the funny bit began.

He exchanged a knowing look with Will who nodded.

3 minutes later...

He had the girl pressed against him and a satisfied smile plastered on his face.

"Miss Swann if you'd be so kind," he said as he turned her around. He looked at the wig guy over her shoulder who looked slightly uncomfortable. Jack made it his duty to give him a smile that said "I bet you've never been this close to her". The girl was quite pretty for sure.

"You're despicable," she whispered.

"Tell me something I haven't heard love. I saved your life and here you are saving mine...I do regret the circumstances under which we met but alas! Gentlemen," he called out to them. "M'lady," he whispered in her ear "you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!"

He shot Will a warning look before he flew to the air and told him without words that he had to get out of there before he got noticed.

2 minutes later...

Jack pressed his back against the wall and held his breath as a few soldiers ran by. Will who had been following them ducked into the alley and hid beside Jack. They did a victory handshake and ran into the blacksmith shop on the opposite side.

Jack looked around. "Bugger! Whoever made all of these swords needs a life and a girl."

Will nodded. "Truer words never spoken. Who would ever want to spend time _making _swords?"

Jack wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of his eye. "I raised him well Bootstrap. I raised him well."

Will rolled his eyes as he looked for a weapon to cut the shackles for him.

1 minute later...

"Now we need a plan to get out of here," Will said after they got rid of the shackles.

Jack grinned.

"Augh! You have a plan don't you."

Jack grinned even wider.

"Are you planning on commandeering a ship?"

Jack frowned disapprovingly. "Would my plan be so simple? It's like you don't know me at all. The dock will be well armed after that escape...We need leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Aye, leverage."

30 seconds later...

Elizabeth was more angry than scared. Absolutely furious that she'd been held hostage by anyone...let alone Jack Sparrow who wasn't an old hag after all.

"Elizabeth get in the carriage," her father said as he wrapped the coat around her.

"He got away father! You must not let him get away."

"Commodore Norrington will take care of that. Let us get you to the house."

"I assure you. He will not get out of this harbor unless I allow him to myself. Which means never," Norrington assured them. "Send more men to search every corner of this town that needs be searched and lock down every dock."

"Aye sir!"

Elizabeth watched the array of red couts from the window as they drove off. Secretly excited about the events and what was yet to come.

* * *

**So what did you think of the Prologue? Drop a word. The first chapter will be posted in the next couple of days depending on reviews.**

**A little spoiler, the next chapter includes a kidnapping, a very angry Norrington and a rather odd hat!**

* * *


	2. A silly hat and a perfect escape

**A/N: Here is the first official chapter! I love your reviews...keep them coming.**

**We really get into things the next chapter but for now enjoy my kicking off fun. **

**By the way a great loyal reviewer (Saucy-Duck) asked if will would be a part of the love triangle. I wanted to tell all that the plot is very complicated and that the WE relationship in this fic is mostly just friendship. However there are a couple of love triangles going one involving the same people! Whoa! Stay tuned to find out more.**

* * *

"I don't understand."

"I don't understand! I don't understand," Jack mimicked Will as they sneaked behind a building. "I know _who _we need to get out of this place and I know how, when and where to get it. What else is there that you need to understand?"

"I don't understand the who, when, where and how."

"Good. That's a considerably important part of my plan. Wouldn't want something incredibly stupid to happen. Follow me."

"Don't I always," Will muttered under his breath.

* * *

Elizabeth held out her arms as her maid helped her into an afternoon dress,proceeded to brush her hair and pin it up.

"It must have been a hard day for you."

"Yes yes, it's not every day one gets engaged."

"Oh! I meant you getting held hostage by that pirate. Terrifying!"

Elizabeth nodded. "Oh yes! Absolutely."

"But you're engaged miss! The commodore finally proposed. Congratulations."

"Yes thank you. I'm overwhelmed."

* * *

They crept to the bushes behind the Governer's house.

"The Governer's house? Jack!"

"Shush!"

"And how do you plan on getting in?"

"I never had such a plan but if you really want to, go ahead without me," Jack said. "_We_ are not going anywhere. _They _are coming to _us. _A doubloon says Commodore Norrington will visit here and take the girl for a walk and that not one single guard will think of searching the Governer's house."

"You're mad."

"If by mad you mean brilliant."

"It'll never happen."

"Wait and watch as you get proved wrong."

"And how, pray tell, are you so sure?"

"He's a man and she's a woman. Simple as that."

* * *

She straightened her light blue hoop skirt and tied her bonnet. In spite of the day's activities it was still only late afternoon and she was sure there would be people calling in on them. She couldn't afford to be unprepared.

"Miss? Commdore Norrington is waiting for you."

"Just a moment," she nodded. She made her way down the stairs after taking a long calming breath.

"James?"

"Elizabeth," he took hold of her hand to help her down the last few steps. "You look beautiful this evening. Are you quite alright?"

"I'm fine, really."

"Would you like to take a short walk around the grounds?"

"I'd love to."

He led her outside to the back garden and they walked along the plants.

"Elizabeth, I'm honored that you would accept my proposal but I must know...Are you marrying me because of your father's wish?"

She stopped and turned to him. "No James, I'm marrying you because you're a fine man."

He smiled and extended his arm again which she took gratefully. Before they could take the first step a gunshot rang and there was some yelling.

"Elizabeth stay here!"

"But--"

"Please Elizabeth. You'll be safe here, I have to see what's happening."

He was gone in the blink of an eye. Elizabeth stomped a foot in outrage, she hated being left behind.

* * *

Before she knew it something cold was pressed against her throat. "You make the slightest noise darling and even though I don't want to I will not hesitate in cutting your throat savvy?"

"William help me carry the unwilling lady will you?"

Will who looked more than slightly ashamed took hold of Elizabeth's other arm and they dragged her along.

"You won't get away with this," she whispered afraid to talk too loud.

"Hate to break it to you bonnie lass but I already have."

They walked away from the house and into the street where nobody seemed to take notice of them. As if on cue an old horse pulled wagon passed right in front of them and they all hopped on. The back of the wagon was filled with hay which served for a good hiding place.

Jack could almost laugh at how simple it was. "Of course they don't think of searching the governer's house. One noise and they assume they've found us. Amateurs," he laughed and observed Elizabeth who was still in danger of being cut by his blade.

"Now that won't do at all love, you're too easily recognizable. We need to get rid of the dress."

"You dare touch me and I will scream regardless of being killed."

"Easy dearie. Nothing we haven't seen earlier today," he said and received a glare from Elizabeth. They were all silent for a while and Jack -out of habit- used his free hand to look through all of the trunks in the back of the wagon. A couple of rings and necklaces which he pocketed, there were some clothes and the biggest, most funny looking had he'd ever came across. It was round and blue with colorful flowers of every size sown on to it and feathers on the brim.

He chuckled. "This shall do for a great disguise. No one will think the governer's daughter would ever where such a hat."

Elizabeth expressed her discomfort with an unhappy grunt. Jack placed the hat on her head instead of the bonnet.

"You're a vision darling."

Will sat straight to look outside. "Time to jump in, three..."

"Two..." Jack continued.

"One!"

They landed on a some sacks of wheat and Elizabeth was finally free from his grip.

* * *

The honest law abiding citizens of Port Royal who were walking by the harbor heard a high pitched scream echo through the street. All action stopped for a few seconds as everyone looked around but as nothing out of the ordinary could be spotted everyone went back to what they were doing.

Behind the sack of hay Jack had covered Elizabeth's mouth with one hand and held his pistol to her head with the other and looked rather bored and tired with the whole thing.

"May I remind you that if you give me away, you are no longer valuable to me and I will therefor have no problem with putting a bullet in your brain at this very second?"

She froze and didn't make another move. In spite of herself she was scared to death.

"That's better. Off to the Interceptor."

* * *

James Norrington hadn't been so furious since the Tripoli incident. Jack Sparrow! He didn't hate anyone that much in the entire world.

Somehow when he'd seen Elizabeth was missing he knew to go to the docks. As his carriage came to a sudden stop he hurried out, shouting his orders at the soldiers.

"Lock every ship down. I want every man guarding the docks. Not one ship leaves this bay," he ordered as he marched down to the Interceptor. Only to find it...gone?

"Commodore! How nice of you to see us off like this. We weren't expecting any fuss."

James looked at Jack Sparrow who was getting smaller and smaller as the Interceptor distanced from the harbor. He was so shocked it took him a minute to realize the woman of his dreams was standing right beside Sparrow with a pistol pressed to her head.

"Elizabeth!" he screamed with all his might. "All men to their stations. Lock down that ship and do not let it get out of this bay."

"I would rethink that if I were you Commodore as it puts the future Mrs. Commodore in grave danger," Sparrow yelled loudly so he could be heard. "If I were _you_ I would let _us _have a day's head start because I'm quite determined at keeping this pistol where it is for the next twenty four hours. And if I sould find my life or my new ship in any danger I will put Miss Swann in the worst kind of danger."

James couldn't move. Couldn't speak.

"Commodore!" Sparrow yelled threateningly.

"Hold your fire men. Let them go."

"Wise choice. Until we meet again," he bowed.

Norrington was squeezing the hilt of his sword so hard he was surprised it didn't break. One look at Elizabeth and he knew he'd done the right thing. Soon the Interceptor was too far away for him to see Captain Jack Sparrow or Elizabeth Swann.

"Sir? Are we to let them leave."

"Supply every ship in the fleet. We leave tomorrow at dawn and we _will _find them."

Another soldier ran towards him. "Sir! He'd disabled all the guns. We couldn't even use them if we wanted to."

"And he didn't even fire a single shot," the first man said.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen."

"So it would seem," Norrington muttered. "In addition to the entire fleet I would like you to have them followed. Discreetly. Send out _one_ spy on the next merchant ship that leaves and tell him to make no suspicious moves. I want your best man on this Lieutenant, I want Elizabeth to be protected from afar until we find them and I want this man to lead us to them and I want all of this done _discreetly_ so as to insure Elizabeth's safety."

"Yes sir!"

He remembered himself saying that Sparrow wouldn't leave the port unless he let him. Here he was letting him.

Everyone went running about and carrying his orders out as he stood alone looking at the Interceptor which was now a dot in the distance.

"I will find you Sparrow and when I do I will squish you and make you sorry you ever came to Port Royal," he swore silently.

* * *

Elizabeth gathered her thoughts and planned every single way she could escape. One way included killing both men and sailing the ship back to Port Royal where an impressed James Norrington would take her into his arms. Unlikely.

Another one consisted of holding them both by gunpoint and making them take her back. Also unlikely.

The third option was the most simple and appealing. Kicking Jack Sparrow until he spat blood...it wouldn't help anything but it would make her feel better. A bit less unlikely.

She stomped on his foot with all her might.

"Oi love! That hurt."

"That was the main objective."

He ignored her last comment, placed his pistol back in his stash and walked over to Will who was at the helm.

"William take us to the Pearl. I would say three degrees starboard should do it and keep it steady."

"Aye Captain!"

Elizabeth marched after him as he inspected every little detail about the ship, unfurled the last sail and tied a rope here and there.

"You were bluffing!"

"I do that often. Which occasion are you referring to?"

"About keeping the pistol to my head for a whole day."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course I was. That would be absolutely boring wouldn't it?"

"You have no further use for me. Give me a longboat and let me go!"

"You're my safety insurance princess. I can't let you go that easy," he said distractedly as he shook his head at a knot. "Won't do at all. What do they teach them in the Navy these days?"

"But--"

"We'll need to make good time if we're to get to Tortuga by tomorrow morning," Jack shouted to Will.

"Aye Jack!"

Elizabeth who was clearly disappointed marched back to Will.

"You seem to have more sense. Please help me," Elizabeth begged.

"How very rude of me," Will flashed her an honest smile. "I'm William Turner. Call me Will."

He bowed as he planted a kiss on her hand.

"Elizabeth Swann," she smiled. Finally! Some manners.

"Pleasure. Miss Swann I am extremely sorry about all of this. I really am but my friend over there...His name is Jack Sparrow--"

"I know who _he _is," Elizabeth exclaimed grumpily.

Will chuckled. "Yes well...He's a bit..."

Will whirled his index finger next to his temple to demonstrate 'crazy'. Elizabeth smiled.

"So I've seen."

"Yes so if you could tolerate this insanity for a bit longer ,as I have for the past eight years, you have my word that I will let you go unharmed," Will said in a mock-serious tone as he held up a hand in an oath.

Elizabeth chuckled and leaned back against the railing. "You seem like a nice person. Why are you here?"

"Jack saved my life eight years ago and won't stop reminding me."

"So you're forced to do this?"

"No. Jack would like to think so but we both know he'll let me leave the moment I demand it."

"So you like this life?" Elizabeth asked with a raised eyebrow and blushed. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to pry."

"Not at all. The truth is...I'm looking for my father. I need his help. Jack knew him and he has a suspicion that he might be in Davy's service--"

"Davy Jones?! You don't really believe that do you?"

"You would too if you lived with Jack long enough."

"I hope it doesn't come to that."

Will smiled. "You and I both."

"Honey I'm home!" Jack sang merrily as he came to join them.

"Home?" Elizabeth questioned.

"The Black Pearl," Jack pointed to the beautiful black ship beside the reefs.

"It exists!"

"Of course she exists."

Elizabeth had to blink again. "I thought it was a myth."

"Think again princess."

* * *

Sir Andrew Moretti was the best in his business. There wasn't a single person he hadn't found nor a single mystery he hadn't solved. When he heard Commodore Norrington's personal request and furthermore the price he would be paid he was certain he could do it.

"Inspector Moretti?" Commodore Norrington called. "I need this to happen immediatlely and I need this to be the most important job you've ever done. Could you do that sir?"

"I most certainly can Commodore. Is it true that he got passed you without firing a single shot?" he laughed. Norrington glared.

"Any ideas where you'll start looking?"

"Paaah! I've never had an easier mission. As sure as finding a proper lady at church on a Sunday morning you'll find Jack Sparrow at Tortuga after a raid," Andrew assured him. "Now if you'll excuse me Commodore. I have an hour to plan my plan, pack my things and get on that merchant ship."

Norrington nodded and left a sack on his desk. "I left you some of the money Moretti. I hope it'll insure that things go smoothly."

"It will indeed," he nodded after Norrington left. He brought out his trunk and packed the entire content of his desk. He'd need it if Jack Sparrow lived up to his reputation.

* * *

Elizabeth crossed her arms as she sat on a chair in Jack's cabin and tried to look cool and icy. She took off the silly hat and placed it on his desk.

"This would be my cabin, I rarely use it and you're welcome to stay here."  
"Thank you," she said in an obviously feigned polite tone.

"Cheer up princess. You're on the best ship in the world, captained by the best captain in the world and crewed by the best crew in the world. You could do a lot worse. Namely blackbeard. Enjoy yourself!"

Gibbs burst in the room. "Captain!"

Elizabeth was shocked. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Miss Elizabeth!"

"Aunt Fannie!" Jack exclaimed comically. "I see you're acquainted. Master Gibbs could _you _try to persuade her to loosen up a bit? She's awfully tight laced. I can't figure out why."

Gibbs ignored Jack's comments. "What do you want us to do with the Interceptor sir?"

"Send Mr. Cotton and Marty and some of the crew and tell them to follow us to Tia Dalma's."

Gibbs swallowed. "_Not _Tortuga?"

"Not Tortuga."

The two men strode out and Elizabeth waited until they were gone to slam the door shut and lock it. She wasn't scared any longer but she was incredibly angry and shamefully excited.

* * *

Jack sat down on the stairs looking tired of the days events and happy to have a bottle of rum in his hand.

"Ah mister Gibbs! Young people I tell you."

Gibbs looked confused. "Jack?"

"I mean as if William wasn't enough now there's two of them," Jack sighed. "Why Ana Maria! Darling...how are you?"

Ana Maria who was carrying his coat sat beside him and threw the coat at him.

"Thank you!"

"Captain Sparrow," Ana Maria said grumpily. "Your crew is drunk...yet _again_."

"Wonderful." Jack smile. "I was just telling Mr. Gibbs about our new guest. She's quite a stubborn lass."

"A girl! Shouldn't you be polite and ask her to dinner then? Wouldn't want her to starve."

"Dinner! Right you are," he strode to the door to find it locked.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth?"

"It's Miss Swann."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well Miss Swann would you honor us with your presence at dinner?" he asked mockingly.

"No!"

Jack gave Gibbs and Ana a look that said "I tried". They waved hands at him. Urging him on.

"Fine!" he muttered. "Could you open the door to _my _cabin for just a second?"

"No!"

"So you refuse to let me into my own cabin?"

"Precisely."

Jack turned to them. "She's being difficult," he whined.

"Be polite and nice. The poor girl must be scared," Ana advised.

"Open the door! I really don't want to break down my door, I happen to like it, but I will if I must."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not like that Jack! Be _nice _and charming. You're good at that."

"I must say I am," he admitted. "Miss Swann it would give me great pleasure if you so kindly opened the door and joined us for dinner...please," he added as an after thought.

"Thank you very much but no!"

Jack sighed and looked at Ana and Gibbs for help. They looked clueless.

"I'll give you a tour of the Pearl and show you how to steer it if you only open the door for the slightest moment...please?!"

There was no response and Jack took a swig of rum.

"Lets go," Gibbs said.

"Let her starve if she wants to Jack," Ana agreed.

The door opened ever so slightly and Elizabeth came into view. "Would you really give me a tour of the whole ship?"

Gibbs and Ana looked at each other in amazement but Jack acted nonchalantly. "Without a doubt my dear. I know ever corner of this vessel like the back of my hand."

Elizabeth came out of the room.

"That scratch right over there is where a crazy sea nymph attacked us once," he said as he took Elizabeth by the shoulder and led her away from the door.

"Really? Your story needs an audience Captain Sparrow. I'm afraid I hardly believe in these stories anymore."

"The world is my audience love."

She chuckled as he led her away.

"And down there is where we keep the _important _treasure..."

Gibbs and Ana shared a dazzled looke. Arms crossed, eyebrows raised and mouths agape. Jack Sparrow was full of surprises.

* * *

**What do you think? The adventure is kicked off with lots more Sparrabeth to come! Also some plot twists. **

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I love you guys. Keep the reviews coming. They make me write faster**


	3. A murder plan and some kissing

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the OOC mush. Everyone needs it on occasion. **

**So forgive the cheese and review. I love your reviews I really do. Keep them coming.**

**And here we have a little game of play and play. They both want to use each other? Who shall win? We must wait and see.**

* * *

She wiped her mouth as she finished her mug of rum. "And then _his father _the Earl proposed to me! He said I was the shiest thing he'd ever seen...the look we gave each other was priceless."

The whole table laughed.

Jack grinned and turned to Gibbs. "I told you! You get the right amount of rum in these aristocrats and they become the most delightful creatures."

* * *

Elizabeth tried to steady her own breathing as she turned down the flame on the oil lamp. She was no longer scared of being on the ship but she knew she had to get out eventually.

The evening had been oddly pleasant. These notorious pirates had been uncommonly cheerful and quite delightful if a bit vulgar. She'd seen the entire ship, she'd eaten their food which was surprisingly edible, she'd laughed, she'd talked and she'd _drank_.

Now that she could think again she had to make a decision. She fingered the knife she'd stashed in the hem of her dress and looked over to Jack's desk where he sat with his back to her. Was he sleeping? She couldn't know. He said he'd be working but he was too quiet.

Elizabeth's instinct had told her to demand a private cabin but there were none and she preferred a working captain to a sleeping crew. Jack Sparrow was polite in a strange way...Not really trustworthy but he was more talk than action.

If she really wanted to she could take the knife out right now, creep over to him and stab him in the chest. But she didn't.

It wasn't only that it was a completely foolish act which would end in a fight over the new captain position and potential danger to her life, even though it was. It was also the fact that in a strange way...she didn't want to.

Somewhere amidst being scared, angry and all grown up she'd forgotten that the little child in her had always wanted to meet Captain Jack Sparrow. And she was secretly delighted to see that he was everything she'd hoped for. The realization finally dawned on her...she was right! He was real. He was there in flesh and bones.

She took out the knife now,looked at it in the lamp light and almost laughed at the idea if killing Jack Sparrow.

"Go on than. The sooner you try to stab me the sooner I can get on with my work in peace."

She bolted straight and stared at his back in shock. "How did you--"

"Come come! You really think I didn't see you snatch that knife earlier? Or didn't see the reflection of you playing with it in my rum bottle?" he raised his bottle high in the air for her to see.

She refused to let him win. "Is it all true?"

"Of course it is. My rum bottles reflects every single image--"

"I meant the stories. Did you really sack Nassau without firing a shot?" she said as she strode closer to his chair

"True as kidnapping the Governer's daughter without a single shot my dear," he said sleepily. She crept closer and held the knife in front of her defensively and turned his chair around with one swift move. He was holding his pistol ready.

"The problem with people is that they always manage to underestimate me."

She pulled out her own pistol and held it to his head.

"And I always manage to underestimate them," Jack concluded with a smile. "I didn't spot you snatching that one."

He stored his gun and hopped to his feet as if he didn't have two weapons pointed at him. " 'Lizabeth, if you're to continue using this cabin I need to know that I can sleep without being killed. Could you do that for me?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "You would believe me if I gave you my word?"

"A lady can be trusted to follow her morals. That's what I love about people like you," Jack said as he roamed through a trunk.

"People like _me_?" she asked with frown.

"You know, people who are bound by their upper class morality to have morals."

"Everyone has morals Captain."

"Never said I didn't! I just tend to go against them."

Elizabeth put away the gun and the knife and went beside the trunk. "What about being a good man? A good person?"

"I _am _a good man! Good at being quite devious," his voice rang from inside the trunk. She dipped her head in the trunk to hear him better.

"And plus...You know you want it," he said seductively. The oil lamp was almost out.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know you want a taste of what it's like to be me. To be free of rules, to do what you want and when you want," he said as he straightened and Elizabeth followed him, he dusted a hat. "And with whomever you want," he flashed her a smile before they both dived back in.

"Only as much as _you _want to know what it's like. You want a taste of what it's like too! To be admired and gain the rewards that follow," she explained confidently.

"Aha!" he exclaimed as he pulled out some articles of clothing. The cabin was moonlit now.

"For you," he handed her the clothes. "Don't get me wrong love. Not that I don't enjoy seeing a lady in a lovely dress but your appearance is extremely painful."

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Painful?"

Jack nodded and flailed his hands towards her hair. "It looks like it's being pulled out of it's roots," he observed.

* * *

He'd never noticed the girl in that way before. He'd seen her as beautiful from the very first sight but she was a vision in the moonlight.

She looked ghostlike in the pale blue gown and the white rays of moon. He reached for the array of pins and brushes in her hair and pulled them out, letting her hair run down her shoulder. His hand pulled back from her shoulder immediately as she cast a look at it.

"Much better," he scoffed. "Well I'm about to go adjust our course. Change into the clothes and take the other chair if you feel like sleeping. I don't believe in beds on ships. They take up too much room, move around too much and make you do things that are decidedly stupid," he explained.

She nodded with a knowing smirk. "Captain Sparrow?"

"Hmmmm?"

"You will not be killed by my hands in this cabin. You have my word," she assured him.

"I'll take what I can get. I'll extend you the same courtesy," he promised as he rushed out of the cabin and made his way to the helm.

What worried him was that he couldn't read the girl. She had this determined attitude that he couldn't see through. Why were women so complicated? Why couldn't a woman be more like a man? He could read men so well and get his way. Then again he'd always been superb with women too until this one came along.

What did she have up her sleeve?

* * *

"Just you wait Captain Sparrow, just you wait!" she muttered to herself as she put on the pants, the boots, the chemise and the coat he'd gave her.

She couldn't go against him, she knew that much and she wasn't particularly unhappy with the current situation. But what would happen when they didn't need her anymore? Would they kill her? Probably not but neither would they take her back to Port Royal on demand.

If she wanted to beat Jack Sparrow she couldn't use pistols or knives -even though she still had the knife in her boot- but what she needed to do was play his own game. Her father had once told her that when traitors wanted to betray the king they usually worked their way up in the court until they were so close to the king that they could do what they wanted with him. Elizabeth considered piracy to require the same strategy.

She would be one of them and she would use words to get her way with them...with him. And she would forever be the woman who beat Captain Jack Sparrow at his own game. But then she'd discovered, as she remembered his hand tangled in her hair, he wasn't so bad. She could certainly stand him for a little while, she thought with a smile.

The coat covered her body as she sank deeper in the chair.

* * *

Andrew Moretti looked around the tavern in Tortuga. He would wait patiently.

Jack Sparrow would come soon enough and he would not only hold Elizabeth Swann in the palm of his hand but he would also catch the most wanted man in the entire Caribbean single handedly.

Just you wait Jack Sparrow, just you wait.

Andrew Moretti was a very patient man.

* * *

"Good morning sunshine!"

Elizabeth stretched in her bed until she realized that her bed didn't exist, her neck was stiff and the events of the previous day came into focus. After rubbing her eyes for a few seconds she finally opened her eyes to find Jack standing in the doorway, surrounded by sunlight.

"I want movement."

"What's happening?"

"We're there."

"Where are we exactly?"

"Tia Dalma."

"Who?"

"I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine."

Elizabeth followed him into the longboat.

"Good morning Miss Swann."

"Will! How are you?"

"Just fine and you?"

"Glad to be alive."

They both chuckled. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Honestly! Would I ever kill anyone unless they gave me a reason to?" he asked with a meaningful look directed towards Elizabeth.

Will laughed. "Oh no! Captain Jack Sparrow wouldn't hurt a fly," he said sarcastically.

"Why stick to flies when you got humans William?! Ah here we are."

They whole crew looked nervous as Jack got out of the longboat.

"Who is this Tia Dalma person?" Elizabeth whispered to Will.

"A voodoo woman with a bad temper," Will explained.

"Ah gents and erm...ladies! No need to fret. You only need to panic if she's really angry," he assured them as they all climbed up to find the exotic woman speaking in tongues in front of a huge fire.

"Start panicking," Jack yelped.

She stopped her chanting and the fire dropped to a small candle flame on the table.

"Jack Sparra'," she exclaimed.

"That's me name," Jack laughed nervously. "Tia Dalma! As charming as ever."

She sat down calmly and looked at the entire room."Hmmm. William Turner, you creature of destiny."

"Tia!" Will nodded.

Tia's eyes landed on Elizabeth next. "Elizabeth Swann. I expect great things from this one."

"How did you know--"

"Jack!" Tia demanded. "I see ya got what I sent you to Port Royal fo'."

"I got the ship all right!" he smiled uneasily.

"Wasn't talkin' 'bout the ship," she smiled mysteriously.

Jack scoffed uneasily. "So what is it I'm supposed to be doing next?"

"Well you've got the ship, the crew and the compass. I would say it's time to find the book isn't it? Unless you've got some odder tings on your mind witty Jack," she said meaningfully.

"Nope I just want that book and that curse lifted, thanks very much."

Tia smiled knowingly. "Of course ye do. Follo' me. We need to talk."

Jack chuckled uncomfortably. "We could, you know...talk here perhaps?"

Tia made a noise that resembled a hiss.

"In private it is!"

They disappeared in the back room and Elizabeth tried to follow close enough to hear but both Will and Mr.Gibbs stopped her.

"She knows all," Gibbs explained.

"Which book was she talking about? Why does Jack need another ship to find it?"

"Well, if you believe in such things Miss Elizabeth...Jack ran into the god of the sea Poseidon on his journey to Andolasia. He was on the longboat, on his way to meet the lord of Yohana and the rest of us were waiting for him on the Pearl. If you believe in such things."

Will jumped in. "Now Jack told us the rest so there's no knowing which parts are true but as the story goes he threatened Jack with a storm but Jack talked him out of it and made such a good impression that he told him the whereabouts of his ruby."

"Now this ruby's no ordinary ruby, it has magical powers."

Will nodded. "Legend has it anyone who has the ruby can control the whole sea."

"Even Davy Jones himself!" Gibbs added. Elizabeth listened eagerly.

"Which was just what Jack needed because he also has a debt to pay to Jones. Whole different story. If he got that ruby all his problems would be solved."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly.

"So he was celebrating ahead of time. He was sure he had it! He went there drunk and with a wench on his arm."

She frowned disapprovingly but nodded.

"So he's there. He's got the ruby in his hand and he's about to claim every power he's ever dreamed of."

She edged forward anticipating the big finale.

"And BAM! The girl laughs and Jack...drops the ruby and it breaks--"

"Shatters!"

"Million tiny pieces."

Elizabeth gasped like a good audience.

"So Poseidon cursed him."

"The only way to break it is to find the book."

She frowned. "He doesn't seem all that cursed. What _is _this curse?"

"The invisible kind," Jack-who had suddenly appeared-said. "We got what we came here for. Time to go. Fast. Quick. Pranto!"

They all started leaving.

"Jack," Tia called out. "Don't forget my warning."

Jack ignored her comment and continued walking.

"And what abou' your jar?"

Jack turned around and ran to her table, grabbed the jar of dirt and ran out of the hut.

Elizabeth smiled to herself with a satisfied glint in her eyes and tugged her shirt. Captain Sparrow had just gotten a lot more interesting. She would find out what this curse was, what the book was and then he would be all hers.

* * *

Andrew was growing impatient bit by bit. Where was Jack Sparrow and why was he being so difficult? Couldn't he come here already so he could catch him and get this over with? And save the girl along the way.

Why did he always have to do everything himself?

He made an attempt to stand up but he found that he was too drunk. So he sat down and decided that he had to sober up before he was ready to best Jack Sparrow.

* * *

By the time they got back to the Pearl it was almost sunset and Jack had refused to let go of his jar of dirt all the way.

Tia's words rang in his head. All that nonsense about being careful with his heart. He was Captain Jack Sparrow!

He used his free hand to put the Pearl on course before going back to his favorite activity. Taking a walk around his ship.

Gibbs was telling a story and drinking rum, Ana and Will were chatting peacefully, the winds were blowing in the sails and the Interceptor was following them steadily.

Spotting Elizabeth standing alone at the railing, he made his way to her.

There was a book in her hand.

"Stop with all the reading. Next thing you know you'll be thinking and getting ideas. Very dangerous."

She didn't even turn to look at him. "Says the big bad pirate with a jar of dirt."

He scoffed grumpily. "You know what I think of you my dear?"

"I couldn't care less," she said coolly as she turned a page.

"Well I'll tell you anyway," he said cheerfully. "I think you're happy to be here."

Her expression remained blank as she flipped another page. "Was it my ecstatic facial expression or all the laughing that gave me away?"

"I dare say it was the lack of escape attempts on your part," he observed.

"You're right! With miles and miles of water all around what am I waiting for?" she said absently as she continued with her book. Annoyed that he was being neglected he grabbed her book with one hand, snapped it shut and threw it in the water casually. She bent over the railing but he ignored it.

"As I was saying--"

"I was reading that! You know Jack, if you learned some manners we could actually have a conversation."

He rolled his eyes tiredly and bowed exaggeratedly. "Miss Swann would you like to take a stroll around this fine establishment?" he said with feigned politeness and hand gestures.

"Can't. Betrothed," she said with a sloppy shrug.

"And?"

"I don't take walks with people who aren't."

"Who aren't what?"

"My betrothed."

Jack nodded in recognition. "Hmmm. I see. In that case you should've said you were in love."

He took her by the arm and they walked elbow in elbow.

"What's the difference these days Captain Sparrow?" she said in her high society voice.

"Grave difference Miss Swann. I myself have been betrothed many times but never in love," he said in the same tone. "One can be betrothed without selling one's soul and getting to your means end-or is it ends mean?- at the same time."

Elizabeth shot him a feigned disapproving look. "Tsk. Tsk. Why Captain! You speak of such trickery. I don't think I could stand it any longer."

Jack broke the air of playing high society with a grunt. "And here you are! Still standing...And you deny it when I say you secretly like it on my ship."

"I'm not particularly unhappy. That's true."

"Aha! You admit it."

"Just because I'm not unhappy that doesn't make me happy by the process of elimination."

Jack studied her with an intense gaze. Her eyes were hard to read now that the sun was down.

"Hmmmm. Perhaps you want to be happy but you know you're not supposed to be happy. Why should the Governer's daughter be happy on a pirate ship? God forbid," he observed.

"You're so presumptuous! You think you know how everyone feels and thinks but you never even stop to think of anyone but yourself."

"You're changing the subject," he observed casually.

"Oh! Excuse me for interrupting your train of thoughts. How daring of me," she said with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"Can I ask you something Lizzie?" he asked without waiting for an answer. "Has anyone treated you badly on this vessel? Insulted you? Did anything to upset you?"

"No but--"

"And could you tell me pray tell what you miss about Port Royal? Is it the stupid soldiers or the ball gowns that make you choke?"

"I miss my father. He must be worried sick."

"That's very little to miss about one's life. So you're happy here."

Elizabeth stopped their little walk and turned to look at him. "If that is the definition of happiness to you Jack, than yes I'm just as happy here as I was in Port Royal. I'm happy but not satisfied. This 'happy' isn't enough for me. This is a temporary world I better not get used to and even though there's nothing here to make me unhappy neither is there anything to make me wake up every day, nothing to make my heart flutter and nothing to make me as happy as I thrive to be. So you see _Captain Sparrow_ your ship is just a floating piece of wood with a lot of fools looking for their dreams."

Jack's eyes were wide. "We're going to have to change your attitude. Come with me."

She snorted as he guided her up the stairs."Change _my _attitude? How do you know you like this life if you've never tried anything else."

Jack looked away and nodded. "Uh huh because pirates are born pirates."

She grabbed his arm. "I didn't mean it--"

"Shhh!" he shushed her as he led her towards the helm. "Now you better hope she's not too angry at you for calling her a floating piece of wood but if you're really nice..."

He placed her hand on the spokes and stood behind her. "The problem with people is that they're always waiting for someone or something to come along and make them smile everyday but me? I do that for myself. And that is what makes Captain Jack Sparrow different from all those other blokes."  
He helped her turn the wheel to the starboard side. "Look at that horizon," it was hard to see it the moonlight. She had to squint. "You can chase it forever but few men can catch it. As long as I have that horizon I have a reason to get up in the morning," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

When he pulled away she suddenly felt cold. "I always figure it's better when your happiness depends on something no one can take away," he said as he moved back beside her to help her turn the wheel again. "Close your eyes," he advised and she did. "And feel the ship moving on the waves underneath you. Now turn the wheel, just like that and feel the direction change ever so slowly. The breeze driving you forward, the breeze driving _us_ forward and the spray from the sea on your skin."

She gasped as she started feeling everything that was going on around her.

"You're floating. The waves are carrying you," he said in her ear in a husky whisper before pulling away. She turned to face him and he bowed.

"And that my friend is why I get up every morning!" he said knowingly.

" Jack," she sighed understandingly as she inhaled the salty air and grasped the wheel tighter. "She's a quite a thing of her own."

"Told you so! _My ship _is not a piece of drifting wood it's freedom. I don't care about the keel and the haul and even the beautiful black sails, that what she needs. But what she is, what the Black Pearl really is...is freedom. When I wake up in the morning I don't know if I'm going to be running from the Navy, battling a sea monster or impersonating a duke. And I bloody love it and I _know _you love it too! To go where you want whenever you want."

She smiled sweetly and wished she could buy it all and in some ways she did. But she also knew Jack Sparrow would always have his own agenda.

"I _would _love it if I could go where I wanted to but I can't can I?"

Jack gave her a once over and held his hand out. "Love, when we are done with all this hostage business, I swear on the pain of death to drop you off at any port you wish. Anywhere in the world."

"Anywhere?" she asked doubtfully. "Well I _have _always wanted to go to Port-au-prince. I've read it's a less crowded Tortuga."

He nodded. "You name the place. I'd take you to the new world if you want me to." _After you help me lift the bloody curse and get whatever I want._

"Accord?" she shook his hand.

* * *

"We have an accord," he said as he pulled her hand until she was pressed against him. He'd known from the second he'd pulled her out of the water, more so when he'd gone out of his way to use her in his plan and even more as time went on that he had to have a taste of her. He was strangely entranced by her and the fact that she wasn't falling to his feet. He kissed her...because he wanted to.

* * *

Too bad she was going to find out all his secrets, take advantage of it and defeat him at the piracy game because he was a good kisser. He was strong and passionate yet tender and had a very sharp tongue. Elizabeth noted with a shy grin.

She kissed him back with the same force all the while trying to focus on their deal and how it made her plans even prettier. Any port in the world! All she ever wanted.

But somehow he couldn't let her focus. Why was he so distracting?

After what seemed to be ages but was only a few minutes she was out of breath and her back was pressed against the wheel. She broke away to catch her breath.

"You know what I think," he said huskily as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I couldn't care less." _I've got you where I want you._

"I'll tell you anyway. I think you really needed to be kissed."

She turned her face away and crossed her arms. "I don't need to be kissed by you or anyone else."

"All symptoms that you need to be kissed," Jack observed as he cupped her face. "And by someone who knows how to which hasn't seemed to happen often."

Before she could reply he'd kissed her again. Hungrier this time.

It was okay, she decided. She could have her cake and eat it too. She could take advantage of Jack and kiss him on the side.

She didn't know if she was walking herself, if Jack's hands-which had now sunk to her hips- were carrying her or a mixture of both but next thing she knew they were back in that cabin and she was on the table and he was reaching for her shirt. Wait! Why was he reaching for her shirt?

She turned away with a hiss and held out her hand to keep a distance.

"I'm not one of your...I'm not going to...I can't," she struggled to come up with the appropriate comeback.

He stepped back with a grin. "So sorry dearie," he said with a puppy dog expression that almost seemed sincere. "You can have the cabin for tonight, I'll just go out, take a walk and--"

She hopped off the table and ran for the door. "Your cabin. I'll just catch the air and--" she shut the door behind her and leaned against the door.

God! Why did she even care? Why was she so embarrassed? And why was she acting so...so...immature?

All she wanted from him was her freedom, her destination, that book(if it proved to be useful) and a couple of kisses along the way. Why did it matter to her that he treated her that way? Why did it matter that she was just another girl? After they found that book she'd never have to see him again.

The worst part was that if he'd insisted on continuing she actually might have let him. It was the craziest thing she'd ever thought but she let herself think it-just think it- did she secretly want him?

* * *

She secretly wanted him, he decided with a grin as he sat on his chair and put his feet on the desk. She kissed him, she trembled and let herself be carried to the cabin. After all who could resist Captain Jack Sparrow? It turned out she could. And it only made her more desirable. He'd told himself that day by the water that he would get her to fall for him just like every other girl and so he would while using her to get to that book. Classic Captain Jack.

Yet he actually felt bad for insulting her 'honor' and if he was to get her to help him he needed to be on her good side even if he didn't care about her, even if she was just another girl.

He opened the door ever so slightly, determined to strike up a striking conversation and make it seem all funny.

That is until he saw her talking to Will beside the railing and giggling madly. She seemed all _happy _and not annoyed or cold or formal.

He grinned, shut the door and took a sip of the rum. Let her giggle for tonight. She wanted him.

* * *

She was leaning against the railing when Will came up to her.

"Did he kick you out?"

She giggled. "Tsk. Tsk. I walked out."

"He's a bit too much to take."

"You could certainly say that," she said meaningfully and they both chuckled. What she realized in that second was that she _didn't _secretly want Jack Sparrow. Not him in particular. She just wanted _someone_. She wanted the fairytale love and that certainly wasn't Jack. But maybe he was right. Maybe she didn't need someone else to make her happy, all she needed was the thought of doing Jack Sparrow in and getting that book single handedly to make her heart flutter.

"So Will...you were telling me before we got interrupted. What about that book?" she asked in a persuasive pur. She was a woman with a purpose and a fluttering heart.

* * *

**So what do you think? Let me know...nicely please. I love your suggestions and I promise that they will somehow find their way in my stories.**

**Et voila! What do you think about a little run in with Andrew Moretti? Stay tuned.**


	4. The really clever plan that failed

**A/N: Another chapter! A bit of jealousy and denial. A hint of romance here and there.**

**Your reviews are appreciated. Please keep them coming. It equals better quality. Also special thanks to people who helped me out with Elizabeth's character. I've never wrote her in a COTBP fic before so I didn't know how to turn her innocence to that trickster quality. I kicked her up a notch here but you'll see the real fiery Elizabeth in the next chapter.**

**Read and review.**

* * *

Elizabeth looked towards Tortuga with the spy glass Will had lent her.

"Well what do you think?" Will asked.

"I have yet to see it up close but it's quite interesting in a vile and extremely exaggerated way," she smirked.

"It'll linger but it's not as impressive as Jack tries to convince everyone. Don't let him tell you otherwise," he warned her.

"Thanks for the warning guardian angel. I shall keep that in mind but I really don't get all the fuss about Jack. That's all I hear on this ship, Jack this and Jack that! And Jack says this but he's wrong but he says it anyways and it's so amusing," she huffed. "I don't understand the legend. So far all I've seen him do is drink rum, use a governer's daughter as a shield and talk to a river woman. I have yet to be impressed."

Will sighed and shrugged. "The thing about Jack is, he manages to impress you without doing anything impressive at all."

Elizabeth shrugged in a careless manner but found that Will was frighteningly right. "You're a master observer Will Turner," she smiled.

"And you seem to be the number one critic and cynic of my friend the Captain over there Miss Swann."

"I'm just hard to impress," Elizabeth said easily.

"Lower anchor slimy gits and order the crew of the Interceptor to dock it close by," Jack announced loudly as he looked over at Will and Elizabeth. Great! Just what he needed. It looked like his best mate was falling for the girl he was using in his plans. Which would make it hard for him to take advantage of her, speaking strictly in a business manner of course.

"Climb down the lot of you except for Cotton," he added apologetically. "Your turn to take mind the Pearl mate, so sorry," he said in a sad voice. "But!" he added cheerfully. "On the bright side Miss Swann will be staying with you."

"What?" she protested in outrage. "I will be doing no such thing."

"I'm just being a gentleman my dear," Jack said in his best attempt at an innocent tone of voice. "Tortuga is an extremely dangerous and vulgar place for a sweet young lady of your standing," he added and tried to mask the sarcasm in his voice but failed. Elizabeth stomped over to him with a pointed finger.

"Now you listen to me Sparrow," she said in a threateningly low whisper. "You have ruined my engagement day by kidnapping me, took me out of a perfectly fine dress and dragged me half the way across the ocean and fed me crap about adventure for the whole voyage. Now you better deliver some of that infamous town of yours. I will do as I please. I'm no longer a prisoner on your ship so much as a business partner."

Jack's expression remained calm. "Says who?" he said with a cocky smile.

"Says the knife I have against your stomach."

Jack looked down and swallowed as he found the knife against his shirt. "Mr. Gibbs could you help Miss Swann down the ladder please?"

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, how very kind of you," she said sweetly as she moved along. "But I don't need any help climbing down your stupid ladder," she added as started climbing down the side of the ship.

* * *

Andrew could hardly believe his luck or his eyes for that matter. Just when he was losing hope-and after sitting in that pub for two days straight- Elizabeth Swann came striding through those doors! It didn't matter if she was dressed in trousers and a shirt instead of her usual dress. He'd done his homework, he knew his target and furthermore he knew he would have no problem working with Elizabeth Swann. She was a beauty. Dress or not.

And of course right beside her was what Andrew wanted most in this world. Captain Jack Sparrow.

* * *

"And this is a pirate's idea of a good time?" Elizabeth said with a bored tone of voice.

"This, princess, is the most delightfully delightful rose in the bouquet of roses in the Caribbean," Jack said as he looked around in amazement. "Don't you love it?"

"It'll pass."

"Care for a drink of rum?"

"Is there anything else to drink?"

"Well there's ale."

"I'd love some rum thank you," she said with defeated manner.

"And who is to say you won't use this chance to escape?"

Elizabeth batted her eyes innocently. "Tortuga isn't exactly a town a sweet lady like myself would like to get lost in," she said with a smile as she went to find seats.

"Says the woman who threatened me with a kitchen knife...twice," Jack scoffed before going to the barmaid in search of drinks.

Elizabeth managed to find a couple of empty seats in a corner and sat down.

"Elizabeth Swann?" the man in the seat beside her asked.

"It depends on who is asking," she asked as she reached for the knife in her pocket.

"It's Andrew Moretti," the young man said hastily. "We met last year at the Commodore's ball in Port Royal."

"Yes! Yes of course Mr. Moretti," she said in a happy squeak. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Well I was kidnapped by a crew of pirates," Elizabeth said as if it happened every day.

"Oh my! Elizabeth are you well? We must get you out of here at once. I could barter a passage--"

"Don't be silly! They aren't as fierce as they are made out to be. I'm fine and I'm quite certain they'll take me back when they find their treasure and don't need a hostage anymore."

"Oh don't trust so easily Elizabeth."

"I wouldn't worry if I were you Mr. Morreti. I'm quite capable of taking care of myself as I've discovered during my voyage here. And what about you Mr. Morreti? What brings you to this poor excuse of a town? You stand out like pirate in a court!" she pointed out his well dressed appearance with polite humor.

"Please Elizabeth, call me Andrew. This isn't the place to be formal," he pointed out. "I ran away."

"You _what?"_

"I couldn't take it anymore. To go where they tell me and act as they expect me. I took all my earnings and fled to find my own way in the world. I'm free to do as I wish, one day in Tortuga and the next in Florida."

"You've traveled to the new world?"

"I will. Soon."

She was clearly impressed and out of breath. "It must be quite exhilarating to be so free."

"It is. And I understand why you wouldn't want to go back to your old life immediately. But please be careful."

Elizabeth nodded . "Now that you mention it I have to tell you something--"

"There you are Lizzie, I was afraid you'd pulled a disappearing act on me," Jack said meaningfully as he sat down and handed her the smaller of the two mugs of rum he was carrying. "And who is your friend here?"

"This is Andrew Morreti Jack," Elizabeth introduced. "Andrew, this is--"

"I know you. You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" Andrew exclaimed as he shook Jack's hand.

"I like him already. I didn't know you had friends in these ports love," Jack smirked. "I would've liked you a whole lot better if I did."

"Andrew is currently traveling the world."

"Yes," Andrew nodded enthusiastically. "Captain Sparrow I must say I've been dreaming of meeting you for the longest time. I know all there is to know about you. It's quite an honor. Could I possibly join your crew until the next time you make port?"

Jack forced a smile. "I would love to, believe me. But I don't need anymore crew members."

"Take me as a passenger than."

"As if I need more dead meet on my vessel," Jack teased Elizabeth. Andrew dropped a heavy bag of coins on the table and Jack smiled.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl Mr. Morreti," Jack said warmly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and down the strong drink with a scour on her face.

"Thank you," Andrew smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me I'll go get myself a drink and bring my trunks down from my room."

* * *

Andrew couldn't believe his own luck. He had them right where he wanted them. Did Norrington really think he would deliver them on a silver plate? He was foolish if he thought Andrew would give up the chance to capture Jack Sparrow himself and collect the prize money offered for him. He was a wanted man by the king himself.

And Elizabeth Swann was a thing to behold. He'd played them well and if he continued doing so he could get rid of Sparrow and keep the girl for himself.

He remembered that Elizabeth had meant to say something before Jack interrupted and took note to find out what that was about.

Next he took out some parchment and a pen from his pocket. It was time to lead Norrington to a completely opposite direction.

I have found Sparrow and the girl and it seems as if they're headed for Tripoli. I would recommend you start your search there but I will contact you as soon as I have their exact location.

My regards,

Andrew Morreti

He stamped the paper with the seal Norrington had gave him. Folded the paper and handed it to the cabin boy from the merchant ship. He would know who to give it to once he got to Port Royal.

* * *

Later that night the three of them strode down the docks. Andrew and Jack with grins on their faces and Elizabeth quite grumpy at how well they were getting along.

"And then they made me their chief," Jack explained and Andrew chuckled in appreciation.

"I must say Captain Sparrow you are every bit the legend I hoped for," Andrew gushed. "I'm honored."

"Always glad to have an admirer on board. There are no empty cabins available but you may have the small space behind the stairs," Jack offered merrily.

"Good enough for me sir," Andrew smiled. "Thank you and good night," he said as he carried his trunks behind the stairs and Jack went to his cabin.

Elizabeth rushed after Andrew after a few minutes.

"Andrew wait, it seems you like and respect Jack Sparrow but you're the only person here I can talk to so--"

"I do not like and respect Sparrow," Andrew scoffed with a frown. "I just needed a ride. I do not trust the man one bit."

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. "Good because I meant to tell you something before Jack interrupted us in the inn."

"Yes? Come, sit down," he pointed at the soft cushions he'd used to make a space for himself.

She sat and took a deep breath. "I know I talked in a very trusting manner regarding Jack but the truth is, I don't trust him. My plan is to use him for my own purpose and nothing more. I probably shouldn't even be telling you this but I need your help."

Andrew smiled. "How can I help you?"

"When I first got on this ship I was scared, I admit but soon I realized that I could make this work to my advantage. I struck a bargain with Jack and he's to drop me off at a location of my choice when he's through with his quest. But I don't trust him. He has a hidden agenda. I can just feel it."

Andrew was clearly intrigued now. "What is it? What is he up to?"

"There's this talk about him being cursed--"

"And you believe that?"

"I haven't seen anything unusual about him and I wouldn't believe it if he told me. But I believe him trying to hide it from me and I believe his search for this book."

"A book?"

"Yes and if it's valuable, I want it. I want it and I want to be dropped off at a location of my choice."

"Quite ambitious."

Elizabeth's expression remained stony. "Let it be stated that this doesn't mean I trust you. I don't trust anyone."

"But you trust me more than you trust Sparrow?"

"I trust anyone more than I trust him," she admitted.

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Last time I checked you were an investigator before you left Port Royal," Elizabeth explained. "I need you to find out about this book, the curse and how I can use it to my own advantage. I think we can manage between the two of us."

"That could be managed," Andrew smiled. "But you're more likely to find information. Given that you're a woman and persuasive."

"The problem isn't finding the information, I hear a whisper here and there but I need you to help me figure out what it means. And frankly I needed someone to talk to."

Andrew planted a kiss on her hand. "You have my devoted help. And no matter how we manage to best Sparrow, whether we fall by ambition, blood or lust--"

"Like diamonds we are cut by our own dust," she completed the quote in amazement. "You've read John Webster's book."

"I wouldn't call myself well read if I hadn't."

"This is why I need your help."

"My extensive knowledge of literature or our similar taste in reading?" he said huskily.

"Both," she whispered as she left him under the stairs.

* * *

"I don't trust him one bit love," Jack said hotly. "Not a bit. He has something up his fancy expensive sleeve."

"Is that jealousy I sense?"

Jack snorted. "Me? Captain Jack Sparrow jealous of some pompous rich bastard who doesn't have a purpose. Please laugh at me the day that happens," he laughed. "I'm just saying you didn't even really know him in Port Royal. You can't just trust every single person who pops up."

"I don't trust _you _and we manage to get along just fine."

"If this is your definition of fine," he said tiredly as he sat at his desk and drank some rum.

"Don't worry grandpa' I can take care of myself," Elizabeth assured him as she looked through the books in the shelves. The collection was impressive, he was a pirate after all and she guessed that even though he didn't much care about the books, the ships they'd raided had been stocked with them.

"And plus, he's getting off at the next port. What harm can he do?" Elizabeth gushed as she looked over the books. "Robinson Crusoe," she exclaimed excitedly. "I can't believe you have this."

She took it off the shelve and blew the dust off of it.

"I'd go with The Adventures of Peregrine Pickle if I were you. Far better book. It's on the middle shelf," Jack commented as he looked up from his maps.

Elizabeth cast him a surprised and questioning look.

"It has to be a better book because the man I stole the books from was much angrier to lose it," he explained hastily.

Elizabeth nodded, picked it from the shelf and sat on her chair.

Jack yawned theatrically, picked up his compass and the map. "Well I'll have to study these maps thoroughly so good night," he said as he turned his chair around and looked over the maps.

"Good night," she whispered.

"Oh and Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I shall kindly ask you not to share any information with Mr. Morreti. You can never know what someone's really thinking."

She decided to play it innocent. "What kind of information could you be talking about?"

Jack spared a look over the back of his chair. "Just general odd information that one would not hear on a normal pirate ship. And as far as Mr. Morreti is concerned this _is _a normal pirate ship savvy?"

"Completely savvy captain," Elizabeth agreed sweetly. "Wouldn't dream of saying a word."

Jack's only response was a dry cough.

The next afternoon Elizabeth sat in the comfortable spot Andrew had made behind the stairs.

* * *

"So tell me all you know so far," Andrew said as he took a coconut out of his trunk, carved a whole in the top and handed it to Elizabeth. "It's quite a hot day. Sip if you're thirsty."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Tell me."

"All I know so far is that there's a book that's supposed to lift the curse,that Jack stole the Interceptor because he doesn't want to use the Pearl and that he's keeping me until he finds it because he knows as long as he has me the Commodore can't battle him," she said as she took a sip of the coconut milk.

"I see," he said thoughtfully. "Well Elizabeth if we're going to figure this out and use it to your advantage you're going to have to ask him questions and study his every response and action. I don't care if you have to pretend you're in love with him or that you actually care about this curse but you have to find a way. Find the name of the book if you can, if it is what I think it is we're in for a big ride."

"What do you think it is?"

Andrew shook his head. "Let us not assume anything. I have faith in your abilities Elizabeth."

"I'll try but he's clever."

"I took him as a drunken fool," Andrew commented.

She laughed. "That too."

* * *

Jack should've been happy he finally had someone to take Elizabeth off his hands but as he minded the helm he found himself standing on his tip toes trying to peek at where they were and what they were doing. There was something about Morreti that was extremely suspicious. He knew what it was but he couldn't do anything about it just yet.

"Captain Sparrow," Elizabeth called out as he came up the stairs.

"Ah! Good afternoon Miss Swann."

"Captain Sparrow would you mind telling me where our next stop is?"

Jack coughed, banged his own first against his chest and shrugged. "Well we'll need to get some more gun powder so we'll stop by at Venice, we can drop off your precious Andrew there if that's what you're worried about."

She flashed him a thoughtful smile. "That's not what I was worried about."

"Out with it then," Jack urged her. "Haven't got all day."

"Well I wanted to ask you about..." she whispered. "This whole deal about the curse and the book. I've been hearing about it all over this ship and frankly if you don't want me to talk about this and wonder, you must tell me--"

"Shhhh! Fine, fine. I'll tell you if you would please shut it," he whispered urgently. "Mr. Gibbs would you care to take the helm while I go down to the cellar and get some rum?"

"Aye Captain," Gibbs complied obediently as Jack strode down the stairs. Elizabeth followed him all the way down to the cellar.

"Do you want to tell me now?" she demanded and crept behind Jack who was now looking for the biggest bottle of rum he could find.

His manner was almost angry as he turned around with a bottle of rum in his hands pushed her towards the opposite wall until she was completely cornered.

"Listen missy, the rumors on the ship _are _true. I'm a cursed man but I have no intention of staying so," he explained calmly as he placed a hand above her head and caged her.

"What about the book?"

"Book? What book?" Jack asked innocently.

"You know what book I'm talking about. Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The book!"

"What book?"

"The book you need to lift the curse."

"Oh that book! Why didn't you say so from the start," he sighed. "I don't know where the Maledizioni is but I have a map and my compass. I know you want me to drop you off at Port-au-Prince or where ever it was that you wanted to go and I will. You have my word," he said sincerely as he held his right hand in an oath.

"Jack that's not what I meant at all," she informed him in soft whisper.

"Well what did you mean?"

She sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "What is your curse?"

Jack coughed yet again in a meaningful manner. "As I was saying. I know which direction we are going in-with the help of my trusty compass- but I don't know exactly _where _it's leading," he explained.

Elizabeth was confused but she nodded.

"And may I inquire as to why you needed all this information?"

"I make it my business to know what's going on at all times," she smiled. "We better get back up there."

Jack grinned. "Wouldn't want Mr. Morreti to jump to conclusions would we?"

She smiled and smacked him playfully.

"Oh great, of course it has to be raining," Jack mumbled with a puppy dog expression once they went on deck and found that it was absolutely pouring rain.

She laughed at his dismay, lost her balance and almost slipped. He caught her with a laugh.

"Don't break your back on my watch princess," he chuckled. "You'll bring your Commodore friend down on me."

"I doubt it," she said and almost slipped again but he caught her.

"Lets get you to the cabin before you crack your head open on my deck," he dragged her along to the cabin. And for the first time in the past couple of days she thought about that one time he'd kissed her and immediately she felt hot tingles in her stomach. She didn't know if it was because she was ashamed or secretly excited.

A warm coat was gently placed on her shoulder and she was helplessly turned around to face him.

"Don't think I trust you one bit princess, I don't trust you anymore than I trust Moretti. I don't care what you want or why are you so curious. I don't know and I don't care. But I do know one thing," he said threateningly.

"And what is that?" she whispered.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

"Oh," was the only thing she got to say before he took her mouth in a heartbreaking kiss. She found herself kissing him back and moving so close that the only space between them was their clothes. Drawn to the heat of his body she kissed him like they were going to die.

When they broke apart he strode away easily as if he hadn't felt anything at all. "Interesting," he whispered as he sat on his chair for the thousandth time.

"What is?"

"You are," he said as he took his infamous map,turned his chair around and coughed a bit harder this time. "Bloody rain gave me a cold. Oh well! Good night Lizzie."

"Good night Jack," she whispered as she went to sit down on her chair only to find that it was now beside Jack's desk. She smiled, walked over, sat down and rested her head on his desk. "You know you don't have to turn your chair around to study your maps."

"I know," he said. He never turned around that night.

* * *

"The Maledizioni you say? By god Elizabeth it's as I thought."

"What is it?"

"A book of curses and cures. _The _book of curses and curse as a matter of fact. The most valuable thing a man can own."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "I see why he would want it. Not only to lift his own curse but for the power."

"Uh huh," Andrew nodded as he pulled out a book from his trunk. "As a matter of fact in this book right here it says that it's to be found on...on...Atlantis."

She chuckled. "The secret island of Atlantis you mean? Nice children's fantasy."

He looked her in the eye. "Elizabeth if Captain Jack Sparrow is real and he has a ship named the Black Pearl. If the man really is cursed. If he is looking for this legendary book. Why shouldn't this book be on Atlantis?"

"You have a point," she admitted. "This is why I asked for your help."

"Wise choice," he smiled. "Here take the book. Even after I get off it'll help you. Everything you'll need to know is in there."

Elizabeth didn't seem to be listening anymore. "How do I get the book?" she mumbled with a smile. She already knew the answer.

"I'm getting off in a few days and you're on your own. But I'll find you eventually and we'll travel the world together," he smiled. "I'll take you to the new world."

"You will?" she asked but it was more of a statement than a question.

He nodded as he cupped her face gently and they both leaned in about to kiss when Jack's voice interrupted them as he walked by.

"There's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails gents," he shouted as he waltzed by.

They jumped apart and chuckled awkwardly. "Here," he said as he dug up a little sack from his trunk. "I got them straight from China."

She took out the handfuls of shiny glass marbles in different sizes and gasped at how amazing they were. And as she walked back to the cabin a few minutes later she missed Jack glaring daggers at her.

The gifts did not stop until they reached Venice. A necklace, some little exotic fruits and other little trinkets.

When it finally came time for him to leave Jack looked immensely happy and Elizabeth more than upset.

She sat behind the stairs with him the as he prepared to leave.

"I _will _find you. All you need to do is send me letters from time to time and I'll use them to find my way to you. And I trust you to get the book."

"I will," she said confidently as she helped him pack his things. All so suddenly she froze and lifted a seal out of a coat pocket.

"This is the Commdore's seal," she laughed bitterly and stared at him. "I've been so foolish. You've been working with him all along, you trailed us down--"

"Yes, yes I did," he confessed and pulled her towards himself as she started banging her fists against him. "Norrington wanted me to look after you but my relationship with you was not a lie."

"And why are you leaving now? Why didn't you insist that I come with you? If your goal is to save me on James' order..." she asked confused, everything came to place in one second and understanding washed over her. "Ah! It isn't just about me anymore. You want Jack! If you take me now you'll lose track of him but if you had a friend on this ship...I could lead you to him at the right time. You would get him, the book and me in one go," she said understandingly.

"Elizabeth it's not what it looks like--"

"Is it not? Well that wouldn't help explain the little cabin boy I met in Tortuga who said he was carrying a message from you to Port Royal. The boy must have been lying."

It was Jack who spoke the sarcastic reply this time as he appeared there magically. "Mr. Gibbs, I believe Mr. Morreti has been taking advantage of our hospitality by planning to deliver my head on a silver platter. Could you escort this worthless piece of scum off my ship?"

"Gladly capt'n."

"This isn't over yet," Andrew struggled as the crew members dragged him away. "I'll get you Sparrow."

"Yeah, yeah. You and every man in England," Jack dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"You knew of his plan all along," Elizabeth said wide eyed and she followed Jack as he stomped off angrily.

"Obviously."

"Why did you let him--Why didn't you say anything?" she demanded.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked. "Probably not. You were blinded by love."

Now she was angry. "Love?" she cried in outrage.

"I would throw you off for helping him at this very second but I need you to save my own skin," he explained truthfully.

"For helping him? I didn't even know!"

"But if I'd arrived a few minutes later he would've convinced you that you should help him, swept you into a kiss and you would be planning on how to lead him to us at this very second. I don't think you would mind the idea of me dead and all that prize money to spend on your travels."

Her expression softened now. "Jack I don't want you dead."

"Only behind bars then," he laughed before side stepping her and going in the cabin.

She calmed herself with a breath and followed him inside. She wasn't done with him yet.

* * *

**Hmmm. Tell me what you think. The next chapter features Jack and Elizabeth having a private dinner.**

**What is Jack's curse? Why is he acting a bit differently from his normal self? And what is Elizabeth going to do about all this?**

**Find out in the next chapter.**


	5. Things aren't as they seem

**A/N: Sorry for the late update folks. Also there was a mix up between this chapter and another one from Dead Man's Chest. All fixed now...**

**This chapter's a bit different than I planned but I hope you still enjoy. And stay tuned for the next chapter cause things will get a bit racy! :D**

**I know thing's have been moving pretty fast in this story but now it starts turning into a 100 piece puzzle.**

**A bit of anger, some revelations and we see Jack and Elizabeth's plans unwrapping

* * *

**

She shut the door behind her and sighed. Why had she been so incredibly pleased when he'd swooped in to protect her.? The next moment he was so cold and bitter. 

"Now you're just being rude," she said slyly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I was just going to thank you." He flashed her his fakest smile. "You're welcome than. Even though I was saving just myself…"

 Now she made angry fists with her hands and walked closer to his desk. "Augh! God, I wish I'd never met you." 

He looked up from his map and cast her a devilish smile.

"Considering the circumstances under which we met… letting you die in a bed of water is sounding more appealing by the second." 

Despite the sudden feeling of desperation in her gut she managed to keep her exterior cold and incredibly hard. "I would rather be dead than here with you now…" 

"Well darling, miles of water around. Help yourself," he said as he shook his compass furiously. "Bloody broken compass!" 

He threw everything aside and grabbed his rum, taking a couple of sips before Elizabeth yanked it away from him. His eyebrows knitted together, thinking that she would give him a lecture on the evils of alcohol but instead she drank a healthy amount and sat on the desk with a sigh.

 "Ah is this one of those 'let's bond with Captain Sparrow because he's soft underneath the tough exterior' moments? I hate those. They're quite non-existent and most definitely imagined by the other party,"

he scoffed sarcastically. She shrugged carelessly. "You do act like a complete…a complete…" 

"Arse?" he smiled devilishly as he took the bottle from her, brushing against her hands. She pulled her hand away and tried to shake away the feeling in gut. She nodded uncomfortably and cursed her self for being

so tingly.

"Yes, yes. But you… What was she going to say? Was she going to say what she thought? Maybe if she took a chance and made him see that she knew he wasn't all bad he… 

"You can be quite nice and charming at times," she concluded with a seductive smile. "So the ladies have told me," he matched her tone and brushed a stray hair away from her face. He coughed dryly and changed his expression from a seductive one to one of mischief.

"I would be even more nice and charming if you could only do both of us a favor and admit the extent of my…" 

"You are so extremely full of words," she huffed and drank some more of the rum. It was half empty at this point, she realized and it was starting to make her feel loose and relaxed. "For once…why

don't you tell me something that means something?" He drained the rest of the rum and broke out another bottle.

"But my dear, I so love lying and saying things that don't mean a thing. As a matter of fact, I love lying so much I don't even lie about it." 

She sat closer to edge of the desk and placed a leg on each side of his chair. "Right then! I'll go first. I'll tell you one thing that was important in my life and you tell me a story of yours." Playfully, he removed her legs

from his sides and cast an amused smile due to her tipsy state. 

"You got yourself an accord love," he smiled and used this opportunity to put a hand on her thigh slyly.

She stopped smiling long enough to smack his hand away, which he accepted with a shrug and continued to regard her with his best listening face. "So tell me, what was it that was so important in your life?" 

She was so light and careless and happy. She let her body sway gaily. "You."

 "Oh really?" he said with a pleased grin. "Yours truly?" 

"When I was a little girl I read about you over and over and over…" she rambled as she bobbed from side to side and placed a hand on his chest casually as she drained the second bottle of rum.

"And you were everything I wanted to be. Free. So free and wild and adventurous," she said.

Jack had a sense that it was just flattery but she actually seemed sincere. "Hmmm. Well what happened? Because unless you're very bad at conveying your emotions I don't see you idolizing me anymore." 

She put both hands on his shoulders and smiled. "I adored you, the very idea of you and everything you meant and then I remember one night I was reading this book about you and you…you'd just sacked another

port without hurting a single man." Suddenly she wasn't smiling anymore. "And I was so incredibly excited! I wanted to know what happened next… you know what happened next? The maid explained to me how

useless all those stories were, took the book from me and burnt it in the fire," she laughed a bit at the memory. "I really did change that night. No more pirates, or treasure hunts or fantasies about you being heroic.

From that second on I saw the truth. It's not pretty but it's true," she made her point by wagging her finger at him with a feigned serious frown. Jack was no longer wearing his famous grin but held onto her instead

as she almost toppled over.

How was she actually making him feel bad? He'd been heroic so many times and it had never worked but now he felt like he should've been a hero all along. It felt so good to know how she'd admired him, he

was so proud. This feeling was so scary. There was no choice. He had to get rid of her, make her not like him and push her away. "Did the pretty little princess get offended that someone burnt her pretty book? No

stories made the princess sad?" he slurred bitterly. She stopped laughing and stared at him in bewilderment. "What is—"

 "Well darling would you like to know what my life changing memory was? You want to know what I did before I became a pirate?" She edged towards him, her mind slowly slipping out of the numbness induced by

the rum as she regained her ability to think bit by bit. 

"I worked for the East India Trading and transported slaves," he said proudly as he threw his arms open and drank more rum. That would get her. "It was a very important moment in my life," he mimicked her sarcastically. She laughed nervously.

"Charming. You're drunk and lying." 

"Not drunker than usual and telling the truth for once," he shrugged. Her mind slipped away from the rum and confusion and came into bitter focus.

"But you were tricked into it. You didn't know what you were carrying on the ship." 

"Oh I did," he assured her. 

"You probably didn't have a choice…they threatened you," she tried desperately. The little girl inside her watched her favorite book being taken away from her.

 "Not at all." 

"You refused to do it…" she raised her voice as she hopped off the table and threw her hands in the air. Her book was in the fire now and she was watching it. 

"Darling, people don't do things because they're heroic. They do it to get what they want…and that's the truth. It's not pretty," he chuckled. The noise that escaped her lips was a mix between a roar and

a scream. "You're evil you know that? Sometimes you make me so impossibly, incredibly angry…" she muttered as she made her way to the door. "Every time I talked to you, I just want to…augh!!" She slammed

the door behind her and leaned against it. The little girl watched the fire burn every little bit of the book. She'd gave him too many chances and she'd finally made up her mind. The book Andrew had given her was

still in her pocket. The book which contained everything on the curse. It would come in handy in the quest to best Jack Sparrow. Her eyes rested on the empty bottle still in her hand and then on the sunset they

were sailing into. That meant they were sailing west of Florence. Taking the book out of her pocket she ripped out the first page, with the title on it, and searched her pockets for anything to write with. Finally she

took the knife out of her boots and carved the words 'West of Florence' as delicately as she could, rolled the paper, put it in the bottle and tossed it in the sea. The current was flowing towards the port she saw in the

distance. As much as she hated Moretti she hoped he would get the message. The inspector was the only person who would understand at this point. Understand that the only thing they had in common was the

desire to take Jack down. That she didn't like or respect him but needed his helped without being judged. The book would be useful and she would read every word of it in time but for now… The night was still young

and so she decided she needed another, _politer_, drinking partner and forget about that _monster.

* * *

_

"Why don't you just leave Will?" she said softly as she leaned against his shoulder and watched the sun set.

"I think you're too good for all of this." He smiled sweetly and handed her the bottle of rum.

It was so easy to talk to him and to listen to him talk about his childhood in England and his whole life. "Jack might pretend to be the most notorious pirate in the Caribbean but he's a good man," Will admitted and shook his head when she offered him the rum.

"Never did like rum. All I'm saying is that if there's anyone who will help me free my father it's Jack, even if he won't admit it." Elizabeth snorted. "Good man?! Only person better than

him is Satan." Will shrugged. "He's done some good things he'd never tell you but he isn't so bad." Not wanting to sound too interested, she decided to drop the subject and talk of something else. "I suppose," she

shrugged as she helped herself to some more rum. After all, she needed the empty bottles. "The Pearl…I've heard so many stories about it." 

"Hasn't everyone?" Will smiled. "I have to unfurl another sail. Come with me."

 They walked away from the stairs and towards the main masts. "Is that why she's so fast? The sails?" Will untied a badly done knot and pulled the rope tight.

"Maybe," he said, looking uncertain.

 The rope slipped but Elizabeth caught it in time and together they pulled it tighter than before. Elizabeth studied his hand carefully as he tied the knot. Following her gaze, he smiled. "I could teach a couple of things about this ship if you want…including tying knots."

"Oh really?" she said sweetly. "How about you tell me the real reason why she's so fast? Oh yes," she added to his surprised expression. "I know you're not telling me something." 

He pulled another rope and smiled. "It's a good story." 

"I'll be the judge of that," she said playfully as she followed him towards the helm. "When this ship was under the East India Company it was called The Wicked Wench…it was fast but not as fast as the Pearl," he explained. 

Anything to keep him talking, she though as she watched him change course.

"Where are we going?" "Don't know yet," Will shrugged. "I'm setting us two degrees north just in case Jack decides to go to Tortuga yet again." She made a mental note of it for the bottle message. "And so who captained the Wench?" 

"The Wench was always Jack's. No one else wanted it…they said it was cursed. It was made of black Walnut wood from coffins-dug up from a cemetery-and launched on a Wednesday with a full moon on the make," Will explained. She nodded and set the empty bottle of rum aside to use later. 

"And that's bad luck?" 

"No it's the devil's luck Elizabeth. Every single detail was made it so perfect that they called it wicked and restless and Jack was the only one who would

take it. Of course it came with a price…in exchange Beckett-the Commodore of the fleet- had him transport cargo." Elizabeth nodded. Even though her initial plan had been to find out as much as she could about

their heading she was becoming interested in the story. "Slaves," she realized. Will nodded. "You've heard then," he said. "Jack did what he does best. Pretended he didn't know. Agreed to it without seeming to give a

second thought…a week later? He'd let them all go somewhere between Portugal and Morocco!" She stared at him with her mouth agape. "Wait…he…what?" "You heard me. He let all of them go…right where Tia's

shack is. You might have seen them…"he said absent mindedly. "So he turned pirate and he almost got away with all of it but Beckett had a spy on board. Before he knew it they'd branded him a pirate and set fire to

his ship…" "And that's why he made that supposed deal with Jones," she said with a sudden realization. "And he renamed it the Black Pearl and lost it to Barbossa about a year later," Will concluded. "Some choose to

believe it and some…" he trailed off and shrugged.

* * *

Three weeks. He had three weeks to break that bloody curse or… Well he should have been nicer to her because if she decided to leave that would ruin everything. For all his bravado, he would never stop her if she

decided to go. Even if she asked for a longboat and a supply of food, he would probably give it to her after a long persuasive conversation trying to convince her otherwise. He'd never let her know that of course. He'd

used so many excuses as to why he was keeping her. To protect himself from Norrington, to find the book… But he could never let her know that from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, he'd thought she was the

perfect person to break the curse. Now he wasn't so sure anymore…he wasn't sure he could go along with it. A laugh escaped his lips as he stood up. Captain Jack Sparrow thinking of someone else's well being? How

very funny. All he had to do was make sure she was close enough but not too close. Definitely not too close. Once again he was a couple of steps ahead of everyone. Three weeks was a long time to get what he

wanted and break the curse as well. He'd have his cake and eat it too.

* * *

She laughed absent-mindedly. It was almost completely dark now and as much as she loved talking to Will. As easy and completely comfortable it was. As much as she loved knowing all the little adventures and the

things about his life she couldn't take her mind off Jack… He's done some good things he'd never tell you… You're welcome than. Even though I was saving myself… You're evil! She faked a yawn as her hand

squeezed his shoulder lightly. "I'm so tired, Will. Sorry to walk out on you like this but I must get some rest." 

"I'll keep your word on the sword fighting lessons." 

"Of course. Tomorrow at noon?" "Good night Elizabeth." 

"Good night," she smiled before turning away. The empty bottle of rum was still in her hand as she neared the cabin and she knew she had to make a decision. She had made a mistake about him but that

didn't stop her. She'd already decided that on her first day aboard. She would best Jack Sparrow, get that book and the Pearl and no one would stop her. This time she ripped the last page of the book out and

scribbled. "North. To Tortuga but just for now." After throwing the bottle to the sea, she looked at the cabin doors. She still owed him an apology. Even if she was going to betray him and get him arrested…he was still

her hero. Slowly she opened the door and slithered in, spotting him by the tall window, his back facing her. The moonlight pouring in. Her heart swelled with emotion as she got close enough to see the intensity of his

gaze, his pensive, almost peaceful expression. It was the man she'd dreamt of meeting all her life. Cautiously she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that it was

quite vulnerable and most certainly ignoring her heart beat against her chest. "Why didn't you tell me you let them go? Why do you hate the fact that you are a good man?" she whispered. There was only silence

and a noise that resembled a laugh. "Who are you?" she asked with sincerity that shocked herself. "No one you'd like to know Miss Swann," he chuckled bitterly. A surge of anger plunged through her.

"Don't call me that. Don't you dare call me that!" 

"I'll call you whatever the damn hell I please, Lizzie," he muttered in a tone that was both annoyed and playful.

* * *

**Want to find out what happens next?? You should press that little purple button. All opinions and constructive comments are welcome. Sorry for the multiple update...I was trying to fix some of the problems caused by the site.**

**Again, excuse my error in updating this the first time. Hope you liked it!**


	6. To handle a sword

**A/N: Hello m'dear! I'm back. It's been a while.**

**For now we see Elizabeth turn into a real pirate and learn some tricks. Meanwhile both Moretti and Norrington are chasing them as they set off to find Atlantis.**

**And what is Jack's curse exactly? That's for the next chapter.**

** I've been away for a while and I don't know if people are still reading POTC fics. So please review and I will post the next chapter quickly.

* * *

**

Elizabeth had always prided herself in knowing what she wanted. Being kidnapped by an infamous pirate captain, meeting an inspector who wanted to capture said captain and all the confusing feelings she had been experiencing as of late had been tinkering with that ability.

The darkness of the night had disguised the Black Pearl well and the air was crisper now. Sitting on the moist stairs of the Pearl, hugging her knees, Elizabeth almost believed that she was the only person who was afloat on the sea…drifting under a sea of stars.

Was this how it felt to be free? Was this what Jack was going on and on about?

She could not lose this. Not this. She couldn't go back to that cage. Could Jack insure his freedom? What about Andrew? He was going to help her but would he truly insure her freedom?

It seemed as though she surrounded by lying backstabbing pirates. She could not rely on anyone but herself. A sudden wave of determination overcame her. Yes, she would fight for her freedom. She would play their game and come out on top. She would best Captain Sparrow, Andrew Moretti and James Norrington.

What weapon did she have that they did not? She looked up at the stars. Thousands of them winked down at her and she, in turn, smiled at them ever so slyly. Ah yes! She _did _have something that they did not.

After all, she was a woman. How many men of the sea had been led to their doom by a siren's song?

* * *

"Nice grip Miss Swann," Will smiled, "but now for the footwork. Let's turn clockwise! One foot and then the other. That's it!"

Elizabeth nodded and wiped her brows, which were furrowed, in quiet concentration. She made sure to follow every single instruction swiftly. Learning how to handle a sword would be quite useful and Will had been more than happy to help her during the past few days.

"Set her four degrees Starboard Mr. Cotton," she heard Jack below. She watched from the corner of an eye as he sauntered out of his cabin, compass in hand and looking more a mess than usual, and ordered the crew about.

"Slacken the braces," he ordered, "trim that mooring line! Re-set the course for North instead."

"Which port then Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't say port. Said _North_, Master Gibbs," Jack sighed, "you really ought to _listen _more carefully."

Gibbs looked baffled but didn't question the Captain any further. Looking rather satisfied with himself, Jack brushed Gibbs aside and walked across the deck, inspecting the crew's work as he went along.

"Now anti-clockwise. Nicely done," Will and Elizabeth went on with their practice, ignoring the change in their heading until Jack finally reached them in his turn around the deck.

"Young William, may I inquire as to _what _you're doing?" Jack smirked with raised brows.

"As you can _see_ Jack," Will said, "I'm showing Miss Swann a thing or two about swords."

Jack's smirked turned into a grin, "I can _see_ that Willy but you are a most _terrible _teacher…when it comes to swords."

Here, Elizabeth had to jump to Will's defense, "I believe Will is proving to be a most excellent teacher Captain. As a matter of fact, I can't think of _anyone_ who could possibly do a finer job."

"Let's put that to a test," Jack said innocently. Before Elizabeth could agree to the challenge, Jack had drawn his own sword swiftly and swung it effortlessly at Elizabeth's. The sword slipped out of Elizabeth's grip and fell to the deck with a clatter.

"Tsk. Tsk. You haven't even taught her to hold a sword," Jack wagged a finger at Will.

Elizabeth was red with anger, "that was hardly fair!"

"Miss Swann, do you really believe that your attacker is going to tap you on the shoulder and inform you that he is going to attack you? You must be prepared at all times," he said merrily.

Now it was Will's turn to defend Elizabeth, "we've only been practicing for three days! So far, Miss Swann has picked up quickly on all the important techniques."

Elizabeth cast him an appreciative smile.

"Technique won't help in a real fight, will it?" Jack's face lit with an idea, "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh no! Not another one of your propositions," Will rolled his eyes.

Jack swung an arm around Will's shoulder, "wait! You'll find that this is quite an interesting one. If _I _trained Miss Swann…she could beat _you_ in three days."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "I'm afraid you've either overestimated me or underestimated Mr. Turner's abilities."

"Not at all. I'm relying on my own teaching abilities. I'm quite confident in them."

"I don't believe you could teach me so much," Elizabeth protested.

"Yee of little faith," Jack scolded, "allow me to make it interesting. If I succeed in making you a most excellent swordswoman…you will stay and help me break the curse."

Elizabeth cocked a brow, "and should you fail?"

"Then I shall abandon our current course and take you to Port-au-Prince promptly," Jack bowed.

Elizabeth smiled and extended a hand, which Jack grasped and shook.

* * *

Andrew pulled the note out of the bottle. The elegant slanting handwriting could not belong to anyone but Elizabeth Swann:

_He has reset the course. North. I don't know why._

Oh, Elizabeth didn't know why but Andrew certainly did. So Jack Sparrow was looking for Atlantis eh?

Things were getting better and better. Jack would find the book and Elizabeth would give him both Jack and the book on a silver platter. But perhaps he would need a bit of reinforcement if he were to capture Sparrow.

He pulled out some parchment and ink.

_Dear Commodore Norrington,_

_Whether or not you believe the lost city of Atlantis to be a children's myth or a fantastic truth, I do not know. It is, however, my firm belief that Atlantis is Jack Sparrow's current destination. I also have it in my strictest confidence that Elizabeth is still aboard the Black Pearl._

_Legend has it that Atlantis may only be found at the heart of the freezing North. That is where I am headed now with a ship and crew._

_I hope you have faith in knowledge and that you will join me there._

_Best regards,_

_Andrew Moretti

* * *

_

"Are you going to tell me anything about this curse?" Elizabeth asked as she blocked another one of his attacks. They edged slowly towards the powder station. Elizabeth lunged forward swiftly but instead of blocking her attack Jack had ducked and cut the line, which kept the barrels in place. The barrels rolled across the deck one after the other and one of them managed to knock Elizabeth off her feet.

She rubbed her back with a sour grimace as Jack helped her to her feet.

"You cheated!"

"Pirate," he laughed, "you must learn dearie that everything around can be used as a weapon. Take this mast…used correctly it can be an excellent tool for pluckin' out someone's eye."

Elizabeth only cringed visibly and gave him a disapproving look.

"Don't give me that look missy," he smiled, "anything can be a proper weapon given _some_ imagination. Now," he clapped his hands together, "time to move on to something much more important. We must change the way you handle a sword."

"Pardon?" she frowned as he circled her patiently.

"A sword, woman!" he exclaimed, "you hold with such effort one would think you don't want to be holding it at all. In fact…the sword should be a extension of your arm. Feel it, move it with as little effort as you move your arm."

This made _some_ sense. Elizabeth nodded and registered this information, "how exactly do I manage that?"

Jack stepped behind her with a triumphant smile, which she managed to spot from the corner of her eye and gripped her hand. He adjusted her grip on the sword, "I knew you'd warm up to me."

* * *

A trail of dotted lines clouded the commodore's map. Each line traced one of the path's across which he had chased Jack Sparrow in his lifetime. Now Moretti was telling him that he had Sparrow _and _Elizabeth.

He stared at his map again. The lamp filled the cabin with gentle light and cast his shadow across the map. With his index finger he traced the lines across the map. The latest line was in red ink and stood out in the sea of black. It started somewhere on the coast of Port Royal and went all the way North…until it jumped off the edge of the map.

He thought of Elizabeth and how Sparrow had held a pistol to her head. The thought of Elizabeth being harmed made him angrier than he had ever been at Sparrow.

"Damn him," he muttered to himself and slammed his wig on the desk, "Damn Jack Sparrow!"

* * *

Jack swung his sword at Elizabeth head with all his might but Elizabeth ducked and then ducked the next attack as well. Their swords collided and locked together. Both pushed forward until Elizabeth broke the deadlock and threw a punch at Jack's chin. He ducked just in time and did a dive roll across the deck.

She was surprised to see that he didn't immediately spring to his feet but lay there and laughed, "enough!"

He popped up on his elbows and cocked a smile, "I think you're ready."

"But I didn't beat you yet," she said eagerly.

"Pish posh! I _taught _you that trick. You don't expect to win against me with my tricks," he pointed out as he dusted himself off, "William on the other hand…"

Elizabeth plopped down beside him. Feeling something cold and wet on her cheek, she looked up at the same time as Jack and both stared as a thousand tiny snowflakes floated down.

"So Jack," she smiled, still looking up, "about that curse…"

"Now, now," he coughed meaningfully, "let's not speak of unpleasant things."

* * *


End file.
